Guardian Angel
by Linok
Summary: A la edad de 7 años, Sakura Haruno, vé algo que nunca debio haber visto, años despues un sueño recurrente de aquel suceso, la persigue, noche a noche, en él, un ser con esos extraños ojos negros, tan frios como la noche. "...Si hay algo que quieras, lo que sea...ven a mi. Yo sere tu angel guardian..." (sasusaku)
1. Chapter 1 : Augurio

_Guardian Angel_

_Sasusaku Fanfic_

_By Lin._

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad enteramente de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Augurio._

_._

_._

_"…Dios creo a los angeles, como espíritus de luz y de bien con una misión que cumplir en la tierra…"_

- Vamos Sakura!- una voz fuerte y demandante llamo a la niña que aun no terminaba de colocarse la yukata.

La niña miraba la prenda con admiración, su abuela se había encargado de confeccionarlo, con sus colores favoritos ya que aquel día era especial, ese día asistiría al festival _Shichi go-san, _en el cual cambiaría su Obi de forma.

Sonrío alegremente al terminar de abrochar un broche de plata sujetando sus cabellos.

- Esta muy tirante- reprocho infantilmente a su madre quien peinaba en forma tradicional a la niña de 7 años de edad.

- Ya, deja de quejarte y mantente quieta.- contesto su madre algo hastiada.

- Papá dile algo- se quejo mirando desesperadamente a su padre quien se situaba a su derecha, sentado, leyendo el periódico matutino.

- Sakura, obedece.- pronuncio el hombre sin dejar su acción.

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, el templo estaba decorado y las sacerdotisas bendecían a los niños, todas las familias habían asistido a dicho festival rezando por el bien de sus hijos. Los niños vestían hakamas y las niñas kimonos coloridos, por la tarde luego de almorzar, el festival seguía brindando diversión con bailes tradicionales y teatro autóctono, las risas de los niños reinaban aquel día y así el sol se fue ocultando entre las montañas, los fuegos artificiales adornaron el cielo negro estrellado.

- Mama déjame ver que me ah tocado- pidió ansiosamente la niña ante la mirada extrañada de su madre al leer el papel que el templo había elegido para Sakura.

"…el eclipse de sol augura tiempos de confusión…"-se quedo viendo el papel y se volvió a la ayudante del templo - - …Srita. Creo que hubo una confusión- expreso la madre preocupada por el augurio.

- No es posible señora, ya que los amuletos fueron escritos por monjes del templo.-comento la muchacha de cabello negro amablemente.

- Pero este amuleto tiene que estar mal, mira lo que dice...- dijo entregándole el papel a la joven, esta lo recibió y al leerlo denoto confusión en su rostro.

- ¡Mama!- Sakura seguía llamando la atención de su madre sin lograrlo.

- Disculpe iré a buscar a Tsunade-sama para preguntar sobre esto, espere aquí por favor- pidió ante la mirada preocupada de la madre.

Ambos padres no se habían percatado de que Sakura se había alejado de ellos, estaba cansada de esperar por lo que se encamino a buscar a su amiga Ino, que la había visto por la mañana.

La gente seguían con sus actividades sin preocupación alguna, algunas familias comían en restaurantes y otras participaban de juegos con premios, Sakura seguía con su caminar recorriendo las instalaciones del festival, aburrida de buscar, suspiro cansada y se dio la media vuelta para regresar hacía sus padres, pero cierto barullo la hizo voltear su mirada hacia la multitud que se concentraba a pocos metros de ella, al acercarse ve a unas personas llorando, una mujer que sujetaba el cuerpo de un anciano que parecía dormir serenamente, adentrándose en un sueño que no tendría fin.

_"…los Ángeles guardianes, son aquellos que protegen a la persona que le fueron asignada por Dios…Protegiéndola de los espíritus del mal…"_

Se sintió extraña, no sabia bien el por que, sentía como que la estaban observando, dirigió su mirada hacia unos árboles que estaban a su derecha, allí comenzaba el bosque poco iluminado, gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, y sus ojos detectaron unos negros que la miraban con curiosidad, era un niño de su misma edad de cabellos negros y piel blanca, ella se da la vuelta hacia el niño, algo de él le atraía, se fue acercando lentamente la mirada del niño denotaba serenidad y hasta frialdad, Sakura continuo caminando sin romper el contacto visual, el brillo en sus orbes jade iluminaba con intensidad, sintiéndose sumamente ansiosa era algo inexplicable a su edad, el contacto se rompe, de pronto, el rostro del niño no cambia sigue tan sereno como antes, a diferencia que ya no la miraba a ella si no detrás de ella, vio sus pupilas, moverse en dirección izquierda a la que ella estaba, lo mira algo extrañada al ver que el niño se da la vuelta para tomar la mano de un niño mas grande, quien parecía ser pariente del mismo ya que tenían gran parecido, Sakura parpadeo y volteo hacia atrás acatando a los gritos de su madre llamándola, ya que debían volver a su hogar, asiente levemente y se encamina hacia sus padres pero antes de echarse a correr para alcanzarlos , echa un vistazo por ultima vez hacia el bosque en donde estuvo aquel niño que tanto le llamo la atención.

Al tomar la mano de su madre su mirada estaba perdía en el suelo y su rostro denotaba cierta angustia, no pasando desapercibida por su madre que paro su andar y se acuclillo frete a ella para preguntarle que le ocurría, de una forma calida, maternal.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y sonrío tristemente, su madre la abraso tiernamente y ella correspondió alegre, su padre sonrío al ver la escena.

Ellas definitivamente no se llevaban de lo mejor, ambas tenían caracteres fuertes y nunca faltaban sus discusiones por tonterías, ambas se gritaban cosas, pero también después de unas horas se disculpaban por lo sucedido, su padre siempre había sido el mediador de dichos pleitos, las amaba a las dos por igual y como sabia como eran no se preocupaba demasiado, por regañarlas, aveces su madre actuaba como una niña caprichosa pero también tenia su lado dulce de madre adulta y madura.

Sakura era una niña dulce y tímida, cuando era pequeña, supo tener problemas de autoestima y de interactuación para con los demás, era bastante introvertida, pero al conocer a quien es ahora su mejor amiga, Ino, cambia su personalidad y esta le ayuda a afrontar su problemas emocionales, al pasar el tiempo, Sakura pudo relacionarse con mas niños de su edad y formar lazos de amistad.

Asistió a la escuela primaria Konoha-Shōgakkō, en la cual demostró ser una niña de excelentes condiciones, ya que su inteligencia era privilegiada y elogiada por sus compañeros y maestros, atlética, termino los años escolares con honores y ubicándose en el primer puesto de las listas de los mejores promedios de la educación primaria de su escuela.

Años después asiste a la preparatoria Konoha-chūgakko, allí desarrollo su personalidad demostrando ser una chica prometedora segura de si misma con muchos amigos y algunos pretendientes secretamente siguiéndola hacia todos lados.

Sus notas eran de las más altas y se mostraba muy feliz con su vida, era el orgullo de su familia, augurando un buen futuro para la heredera del apellido Haruno.

Ahora con 17 años, cursa el 3 año de preparatoria superior lo que significa que es su último año escolar obligatorio, igualmente se seguiría esforzando ya que deseaba ser médica clínica, así que le esperaban largos años en la universidad. Su contextura física era delgada, con un extraño color de cabello, rosa, y una frente considerable, era el motivo de su anterior preocupación, sin embargo ahora sabia que por ser así era única y debía aceptarse para que los demás la acepten y así seguir adelante, su cabello era envidiado por muchas ya que era suave y solo se comparaba con el color de las flores de cerezo, sus cuerpo se había desarrollado un poco mas, pero no mas que el de las demás y sus ojos jades adornaban su rostro angelical.

Cada vez que asistía en los días festivos, en el templo de Konoha, buscaba con la mirada a aquel niño que supo ver cuando niña pero nunca en su vida volvió a verlo, hasta se atrevió a preguntar por él a sus amigos, a sus padres, sin tener respuesta alguna, nadie lo conocía, nadie nunca lo había visto por el pueblo, la duda se había apoderado de su mente, ¿como es que ella lo había visto y los demás no?, era un asunto pendiente que siempre al cerrar sus ojos al dormir no había ocasión en la que no soñara con ese niño.

_"… Cada persona al nacer, se le asigna un ángel guardián, el cual lo ayudara y protegerá hasta que sea la hora de partir hacia los cielos…"_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Biem biemm! Por donde empesar?

Primeramente este fic fue inspirado por una cancion, mejor dicho un ost de una serie llamada Texhnolyze, perteneciente al opening llamado Guardian angel- Juno Reactor.

Bien, este ost no tiene letra, es electronica osea musiquita :) ( mi novio me va a matar si lee esto -fandeelectronica-)XD

bueno esta pista solo tiene una frase que ensendio mis antenitas de la inspiracion xD y bueno salio el fic XD

_el fic tratara principalmente sobre un misterioso joven de ojos negros, Sasuke y una jovencita con una vida normal,Sakura. Varios misterios ensierran a Sasuke, se iran desarrollando mediante el fic valla siendo publicado._

En fin, para algunos puede ser un poco aburrido, demo denle una oportunidad n_n

Distintos personajes iran apareciendo en los capitulos con historias diferentes. La pareja principipal es Sasusaku.

Well, llegando a lo ultimo dejen Revs asi se , si les gusto o simplemente es horrible :) (wtf x que la carita feliz?) XD

Recuerden que me debo a ustedes, asi que comenten plizz!

buenoo me voy retirando, gracias por leer!

saludos

Lin!


	2. Chapter 2 : Ojos Negros

_Guardian Angel. Sasusaku Fanfic. By Lin._

_._

**Disclaimer : los personajes le pertenecen a kishimoto Masashi.**

_._

* * *

_._

_Cap 2: Ojos Negros._

El eco del respirar, agitado, acelerado, sus piernas avanzaban tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, la oscuridad en el fondo de ese pasillo cubierto de luces, rayos distorsionados, gente en cámara lenta, nadie notaba su presencia, la distorsión beso la escena, el sonido no cesaba, el jadeante resonar de sus exhalaciones no la dejaban llegar, allá en el fin…donde los negros ojos se concentraban en ella, nadie la notaba, nadie la escuchaba, nadie la veía, solo él.

- "… ¿Quién eres?.."

Aquel rostro denotando serenidad, sus ojos carentes de emoción, esos posos negros que la hacían perderse, cayendo en el aljibe de sus deseos, sin salida, sin poder alcanzarlo, estirando una mano hacia el niño tratando de llegar a el, no cedía su paso, pero jamás llegaba, se hacia agotador, molesto, doloroso, el niño ladeo la cabeza levemente, otra vez hacia su izquierda, esta vez como muchas otras veces, giro levemente su rostro hacia el destino de aquellos ojos negros, encontrándose con una cegadora luz, blanca, potente, provocando que su visión se nublara, que sus ojos se cerraran, que su paso cediera, deteniéndose en el desierto de luces con la mirada puesta en el suelo, en la nada, inmovilizada, levanta su mirada lentamente para concentrarse en el ónix sin brillo, expectante, cruelmente cierra sus ojos, la opresión en su pecho es tal que se lleva una mano hacia el mismo, tratando de calmar su dolor.

Al abrir sus ojos, lentamente, la luz se adentraba por las rendijas de su ventana, los latidos de su corazón, la aturdían, el sudor en su frente, los cabellos esparcidos por su almohada y algunos adheridos a su frente, parpadeo al saber que nuevamente había soñado con ese niño tan misterioso.

- Sakura el desayuno ya esta listo.- se escucho desde el corredor la voz de su madre.

Dirigió lentamente la mirada hacia el techo de su habitación, blanco como el paraíso, suspiro y sonrío, era un nuevo día, el cual estaba repleto de responsabilidades que tendría que cumplir con eficacia.

El edificio de su escuela se encontrada desértico, en absoluto silencio, aquel día le tocaba servicio, como presidenta de la clase debía dar el ejemplo, se encargo de dejar todo reluciente, al escribir en la pizarra su nombre, sintió una brisa fría rosar su nuca con parsimonia, un mal presentimiento se había apoderado de ella, alertándola, al darse la vuelta, no encuentra nada, exhalando aire aliviada, se gira a la pizarra para terminar de escribir su apellido y vuelve a sentir el mismo frío en su espalda, sus pupilas se dilataron y un escalofrío la recorrió entera, al darse la vuelta un ruido la hace saltar en su lugar, haciéndola gritar, nerviosa con la mirada aterrada, es observada por un joven que había abierto la puerta del salón, al posar su mirada sobre ella le sonríe calidamente.

- buenos días- saludo un chico que nunca había visto en su escuela.

- B-uenos días…- pudo decir auto calmándose.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me transfirieron de la escuela Shinobi de la ciudad de Tokio. – saludo eufórico, con su pulgar hacia arriba.

- OH, un chico nuevo…- pensó en voz alta.-...lo siento- se disculpo con una sonrisa- mi nombre es – fue interrumpida.

- Sakura Haruno- respondió sonriente el muchacho.

- ¿Huh? ¿como lo supiste? – pregunto desconcertada.

- Pues, es lo que escribiste en la pizarra- contesto señalando la misma.

- A si claro eso.- río por lo bajó algo nerviosa.-

- ¿sabes en donde puedo encontrar a la presidenta de la clase?- pregunto animado, haciendo que Sakura levantara su mirada hacia el.

- Pues estas hablando con ella.- comento sonriente.

- Ah que bien…- río algo nervioso rascándose la nuca.- me dijeron que te diera esto.- pronuncio dándole una tarjeta con los datos del chico.

- Esto se lo debes entregar al profesor Yamato, nos toca en la primer hora.- comento leyendo la tarjeta.

- Espero nos llevemos bien, Sakura-chan!- hablo eufórico y sonriente.

- Claro que si.- respondió sonriente.

- OH, tu eres el chico nuevo- pronuncio un hombre de cabellos castaños adentrándose en el salón.

- Así es mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki!- dice alegremente juntando ambas manos detrás de su nuca.

- Bien, Naruto- puedes tomar asiento detrás de Sakura, es aquel en el final.- comento lo ultimo señalando el ultimo banco.

Las horas habían transcurrido y Sakura no podía evitar sentir la mirada del chico nuevo sobre ella, tomo un bocado de arroz mientras miraba por la ventana, su mente estaba perdida en el cielo gris de aquel día, sus amigas lo notaron por lo que detuvieron la charla y se la quedaron viendo algo preocupadas ya que Sakura no era de las que se ausentaban en las conversaciones.

- ¿Sakura te ocurre algo?- pregunto la rubia algo desconcertada.

- No es nada Ino-buta.- respondió restándole interés para volver a tomar otro bocado de arroz.

- Umm, Sakura-chan, has estado extraña el día de hoy, ¿te preocupa algo?- pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

- No se preocupen chicas, enserio me encuentro bien.- pronuncio con una sonrisa no muy creíble.

- ¡Ya se!, vallamos de compras al terminar la clase, ¿Qué dices Sakura?- pregunto animada su mejor amiga.

- Vallan ustedes, mi madre me pidió que le comprara algo.- comento sin ánimos.

- Oye Sakura ¿no te has percatado de lo guapo que es el nuevo?- pregunto la rubia mirando directamente al muchacho.

El chico se encontraba con su uniforme escolar, conformado por camisa blanca, corbata azul y chaqueta gris con los bordes azules, el pantalón azul oscuro, de altura promedio, debajo de ese uniforme, seguramente tenia un cuerpo atlético, de cara angelical, ojos azules y cabello rubio no pasaba por desapercibido por sus nuevas compañera de clase, principalmente por la portadora de los orbes perla que lo observaba tímidamente desde su lugar.

- ¡Ino!.- reprocho.- ¡yo no me fijo en ese tipo de cosas!- hablo molesta.

- Vamos ¿no te has dado cuenta que te mira todo el tiempo?- hablo susurrante con una mano al costado de su boca, comunicando la pregunta en forma de secreto.

- ¿Tu no cambias eh?- pregunto cerrando su caja de almuerzo molesta.

- ¿Huh? ¿Que dije de malo?- pregunto la rubia a sus amigas restantes al ver como la pelirosa salia del salón, enojada.

- Sakura estas segura que no quieres venir con nosotras, será divertido- comunico Ino sonriente en la puerta del edificio escolar.

- Debo llevarle algunas cosas a mi madre, lo siento chicas, otro día será.- comento saludando para darse la vuelta y así seguir con su caminata.

- ¡Esta bien!, ¡llámame!- alzo la voz para que la escuchara ya que en simples segundos ya se había alejado con considerable velocidad.

Ceso sus pasos ya fuera del alcance de la atención de sus amigas preocupadas. No le agradaba llamar la atención, no de esa manera, que todos se preguntaran que le sucedía, algo en ella estaba perturbado y es por eso que no logro ser ella misma durante ese día, tal vez el volver a soñar con un sueño reiterado durante muchas noches era extremadamente agotador, se dirigió directamente a su casa olvidando lo encargado por su madre, la caminata solitaria, de vez en cuando, podía ser relajante, conectarse con uno mismo mientras el mundo sigue su curso, le agradaba la idea de tener la tarde para ella sola ya que había adelantado sus deberes para el día siguiente.

El semáforo de la esquina estaba en rojo, señal de detenerse, momento de esperar, sin embargo Sakura lo pasa por alto , pisando el asfalto de rayas blancas, como si de teclas de un clavicordio se tratara, fue deslizándose con la mirada perdida en las nubes grises, la leve llovizna comenzaba a tocar su suave rostro con los ojos cerrados fue avanzando sin notar que un automóvil se desplazaba a gran velocidad a tan solo metros de impactar contra ella, pudo sentir como era fuertemente tomada en brazos, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con unos azules que la miraban preocupados.

- ¿niña acaso quieres morir? Se escucho un grito proveniente del auto que por milésimas de segundo pudo ser el causante de su muerte.

- ¿estas bien, Sakura-chan?- callo en cuenta de que Naruto la tenía entre sus brazos aun.

- ¿Naruto?- pregunto extrañada ante la velocidad con la que la había rescatado.

- Oye no es sano que te aventes a los coches.- comento divertido, depositándola en el suelo.

- Lo siento, no estaba pensando.- se disculpo con la mirada en el suelo.-

- ¡No te preocupes Sakura-chan!- comento eufórico.- te acompañare a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo observando como la llovizna se convertía en lluvia.

- No es necesario, Naruto, estoy bien mi casa esta a una cuadra de aquí.- comento con una débil sonrisa.

- ¿Estas segura Sakura-chan?, ¡de veras puedo acompañarte!- hablo algo preocupado.

- ¡No, estoy bien, nos vemos mañana!- anuncio comenzando a caminar pasando por su lado.

- Bien, nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan y ¡mira por donde vas!- hablo alegremente saludándola con la mano alzada.

Al seguir su caminata, levanto su mirada ante el tumulto de gente concentrado en la entrada del edificio en el que vivía junto a sus padres.

Las personas rodeaban algo y la curiosidad la hizo acelerar sus pasos llegando al centro de la concentración, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver el cuerpo de una joven de aproximadamente 20 años, la tinta roja, formo un charco debajo de su cabeza, mezclándose con el rojo de su cabello, sus gafas estaban cerca de sus manos con el lente roto, horrorizada al reconocer al cadáver, como Karin su vecina del departamento de enfrente.

La policía había cercado el lugar en el que se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Karin, algunos tomaban fotografías al mismo, otros interrogaban a algunas personas que decían que se había lanzado desde el 8º piso.

No entendía como pudo haber llegado a tomar una decisión tan determínate como esa, sintió nuevamente la brisa fría por su cuerpo, sacándola de la atenta mirada sobre el yaciente cuerpo, al levantar su mirada y voltear hacía la derecha, creyó ver una persona, entre el resto, que le llamó considerablemente la atención, sus pupilas se contrajeron, sus ojos jade hicieron contacto con unos ojos negros como la profundidad de la noche.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

aqui dejando el cap 2 n_n

arigato a sushiita n_n gracias por animarme *_*

espero sea de su agrado! espero revs!

bye !

Gracias por leer!

Lin


	3. Chapter 3 : Silencio

Guardian Angel. Sasusaku Lin.

.

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

_Capitulo 3: Silencio._

.

.

.

El iris, impertinente, la reconoció entre la multitud, sus pupilas la hipnotizaban, de pronto el escenario solo eran ellos dos, no era aquel niño, no, era un joven de su misma edad, el contacto paresia eterno, el resto del mundo estaba en blanco y negro, esta vez, como muchas veces lo deseó, pudo llegar hasta donde él estaba, a unos metros, la distancia se acortaba, quedando frente a frente, las palpitaciones aceleradas marcaban el nerviosismo, ante la serenidad del dueño de los iris mas oscuros que alguna vez haya visto en su vida.

Abrió la boca, con la intención de decirle algo, no obstante, él dirige sus pupilas hacia su izquierda, su cara denoto desaprobación escondida, el brillo apagado se encendió, divertido, al encarar a aquello que siempre lo hacia distraerse de ella, hacia su izquierda "… ¿Naruto?..."- su mente silabeo desconcertada.

Volvió la vista hacia el joven misterioso, pero ya no había nadie allí, solo gente despreocupada, ni rastros había del portador de aquellos ojos que la atraían tanto.

La imagen se volvió colorida, trayéndola al presente, miro al rubio que seguía con la mirada hacia donde antes estaba el muchacho sin siquiera encararla.

- ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con la voz mas seria de lo común.

- Si, pero ¿que haces aquí?, ¡te dije que podía llegar sola a mi casa!- hablo algo molesta.

- Quería verificar que llegaras bien.- hablo con su típica voz, animada

- Pues estoy bien, así que ya deja de seguirme.-

- Lo siento.- se disculpo sonriente sobandose la cabeza.- Umm Sakura-chan…-pronuncio antes de que la chica se marchara.

- ¿Huh? ¿que sucede?- pregunto expectante.

- ¿Eh?, nada, nada, nos vemos mañana en la escuela ¿de acuerdo?- hablo eufórico dándose la vuelta para caminar en dirección contraria.

- Naruto…-llamo y el muchacho se dio la vuelta encarándola.- tu también lo vistes, ¿verdad?

- ¿Ver? ¿A quien?- pregunto extrañado.

- Descuida no es nada.- pronuncio nerviosa.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu departamento?

- ¿Como sabes que vivo en un departamento?

- ¿Huh? Lo supuse, por que estas en la entrada de un edificio.- comento señalando dicho lugar.

- Ah, tienes razón.- comento despreocupada.

- ¿Segura que quieres ir sola Sakura-chan?

- Si, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana.- saludo con la mano y al intentar entrar al edificio, un oficial la detiene.

- Srita. ¿podemos hacerle algunas preguntas?- pronuncio el hombre de unos 30 años de edad.

- Si claro.- contesto caminando junto al hombre para ser interrogada.

Naruto sonríe y al darse la vuelta comienza a caminar con su rostro completamente serio, denotando algo de preocupación, momentos después saca su móvil para realizar una llamada.

- debemos hablar es urgente.- pronuncio por el móvil, para desaparecer entre la gente.

- ¿cuando la ah visto por ultima vez?- pregunto apuntando en una libreta de notas.

- Ayer por la tarde.- se limito a responder

- ¿sabe si estaba acompañada?

- Si, su novio Suigetsu.- contesto con la mente algo perturbada.

- ¿Sabe si a estado teniendo problemas últimamente?- pregunto notando la confusión de la muchacha.

- Yo, no lo se, solo se que iba a irse de viaje por algún tiempo.- comento haciendo memoria.

- Bien, eso es todo, por ahora, si tenemos alguna duda no tardaremos en contactarla.- comunico el hombre entregándole una tarjeta con su nombre.

Sakura solo asintió y se adentro en su edificio, leyendo la tarjeta "… Kakashi Hatake- Detective…"

Al llegar a su piso, camino por el extenso corredor, que la llevaba a su departamento, antes de tomar del pomo se queda parada en medio del mismo y dirige su mirada hacia la puerta del departamento que pertenecía a Karin, aun le resultaba extraño que se suicidara, paresia vivir felizmente.

Luego de unos segundos, abre la puerta, para adentrarse en su propio hogar, encontrándose con su madre angustiada, hablando con un oficial, al parecer la estaban interrogando a ella también.

- Sakura, que bueno que has llegado.- comento su madre con una débil sonrisa.

- Estaré en mi cuarto.- comunico alejándose de la escena.

Caminó ignorando al oficial que estaba junto a su madre tomando su declaración.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se sentó sobre la cama, exhaló sonoramente, concentró la mirada en el espejo que la enfrentaba, había sido un día extraño, ella se sentía extraña, el mundo seguía su curso, sin embargo algo había pasado, "…finalmente lo había encontrado.." y eso no sabia si era favorable o no, y ese chico nuevo que actuó de manera protectora, desconcertándola aun mas, cerró lentamente sus ojos y se recostó sobre la superficie mullida, a la espera de algo, no sabia que era ese "algo" que le faltaba, lentamente se fue entregando al dios de los sueños.

El paisaje nebuloso se hizo claro, un día soleado, niños corrían por el parque, sonrío al ver los pétalos rozados danzar entre la brisa de primavera, al comenzar a caminar sobre el camino empedrado, escucha como la melodía del parque se hace densa, hasta extinguirse, la brisa calida , se vuelve fría, hasta el punto que helar, intento moverse inútilmente su cuerpo estaba paralizado, la luz del sol fue eclipsada y la oscuridad apareció vestida con su traje invernal, al final del camino, un niño vestido con yukata negra, lentamente se fue dando la vuelta, encarándola, en su mente le gritaba al niño que se fuera que , algo iba a ocurrir, el niño pareció escucharla por que su fría expresión se torció formando una insípida sonrisa, comenzando su andar hacia donde se encontraba ella, al proseguir su caminata fue cambiando de forma hasta convertirse en el joven que había visto en la tarde, vestido completamente de negro , lentamente acortaba la distancia, estira un brazo y toca con la yema de sus dedos el rostro pálido de Sakura, su mirada estaba intranquila, asustada, sus latidos retumbaban en el ambiente hostil, esta vez no desvío su mirada, esta vez no sintió esa luz junto a ella, esta vez solo estaba ahí con él.

- "… ¿quien eres?.."

Se vio sola en la oscuridad, cayendo sin fuerza de rodillas al suelo, temblando por la baja temperatura, con la respiración jadeante, la gravedad era más intensa que de costumbre, en aquellos sueños, de pronto un susurro impacto en forma de eco en todo ese mundo oscuro.

- "…_Si hay algo que quieras, cualquier cosa... ven a mí.Seré tu ángel de la guarda…"_

Sintió el aliento rosar su oído derecho, haciéndola reaccionar y reincorporarse, sumamente perturbada, con una mano sobre su pecho deteniendo sus palpitaciones, el aire parecía faltarle, al levantar su vista no estaba sola en aquella habitación.

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto con su tono habitual sin voltear el rostro con las manos unidas, rezando al dios del templo.

- Tenemos que hablar es acerca de los Ángeles negros, obachan...- hablo algo serio.

- ¿Ángeles negros?- no pueden dañar a nadie y lo sabes bien Naruto.- hablo cerrando sus ojos nuevamente.

- El clan Uchiha, esta asechando a mi protegida.- hablo mirando la cabellera rubia de la Sacerdotisa.

- Uchiha…- pronuncio reincorporándose.- será mejor que llames a los demás.

Naruto asintió y se marcho del lugar en busca de las personas necesarias para la reunión.

- Shizune.- llamo en voz alta.

- ¿Si? Tsunade-sama.-

Comienza con los preparativos para la reunión.-

- ¡Si!.- contesto asintiendo.

- "… ¿y ahora que traman?..."- se pregunto la rubia algo preocupada.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

bueno dejando el 3er Cap!

espero sea de su agrado!

dejen revs...Y_Y . **agradesco a las que si dejaron n_n**

saludos!

gracias por leer!

Lin!

.


	4. Chapter 4 : Entrega

_Guardian Angel. FanFic Lin._

_._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

* * *

_Cap 4: Entrega._

_._

_._

Su respiración no pudo ser calmada ya que lo que estaba viendo realmente la impresionaba.

El joven de sus sueños se encontraba a unos pasos de ella en su habitación con su mirada serena, sus ojos penetrantes que no dejaban de capturar su atención.

- ven, no me temas.- pronuncio con la voz sumamente fría extendiendo su brazo.

- ¿Quien eres?- pudo preguntar reincorporándose, quedando frente a frente.

- Mi nombre es Sasuke.- contesto con el mismo tono.

- ¿Eres un ángel?

- Así es, un ángel y si lo deseas puedo ser tu ángel de la guarda.

- Mi ángel de la guarda.

- Puedo darte lo que quieras, felicidad, amor, poder…lo que desees puedo dártelo.

- ¿Por qué tus alas son oscuras?

- No lo serán cuando me permitas estar a tu lado, Sakura.

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

- Por que el destino quiso que nos uniéramos, ¿recuerdas aquel día?

- Si.

- Ven acércate…-

Sakura dudaba, pero algo la incitaba a avanzar lentamente, la atraía el aura mística que lo rodeaba, su rostro era angelical, su cabello azabache, al tomar su mano la sintió sumamente fría, levanto su mirada para encontrarse con una media sonrisa, perfecta.

- ¿lo, ves?, dime que es lo que deseas….- susurro jalando con algo de fuerza, acortando la distancia.

- Lo que deseo, es…-

Su cuerpo temblaba levemente, podía sentir como una fuerza extraña la envolvía, los latidos se aceleraban, sus pupilas no podían abandonar esos orbes hipnóticos.

Sin previo aviso Sasuke la tomo del mentón con suavidad, mirando sus rosados labios, para volver a sus ojos jade que lo anhelaban con desesperación.

Se fue acercando acortando la distancia, entremezclando sus alientos en un juego torturante para la pelirosa que no podía evitar que la sangre se concentrara en sus mejillas.

solo tienes que pedirlo y yo te lo daré…- susurro sobre sus labios tomando con su mano libre la cintura de la chica.

Nunca en sus 17 años deseo algo tanto como aquello, ese ángel ¿que era lo que la hacia sentir?, ¿estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo?, ¿donde estaba esa luz que siempre lo hacia ceder?, miles de preguntas atravesaban la mente de la pelirosa, al sentir los brazos del ángel rodearla con necesidad, depositó su cabeza sobre el pecho del mismo, sintiendo el débil latido pausado de su corazón.

- tu cuerpo esta frío.- murmuro respondiendo al abraso.

Dame tu calor, Sakura…dámelo.- susurro acariciando los cabellos de la chica que caían en forma de lluvia por su espalda, abriendo sus ojos mutados, aquellos iris eran ahora rojo sangre.

La luz de luna iluminaba la habitación, las alas del ángel fueron escondidas ante la mirada de Sakura que lo miraba sorprendida, momentos después Sakura decide hablar para romper el silencio que se había formado.

- ¿por que puedo verte?- pregunto algo extrañada.

- Solo los elegidos pueden ver a su ángel.- comento con sus ojos cerrados.- y tu Sakura eres la elegida, para que yo este a tu lado, para hacerte feliz.-

- ¿Feliz?

- Así es, solo debes pedirlo y lo concederé, solo a cambio, quiero que me elijas como tu ángel.-

- Pero…- pronuncio dubitativa, sentándose en su cama.- yo soy feliz…-

- ¿Tienes todo lo que deseas?

- No aun así soy feliz.- contesto con una sonrisa.

Algo hizo que Sasuke se motivara aun mas, abrió sus ojos encarándola disfrutando de la seguridad que mostraba la joven que concentraba su mirada en el suelo y luego mirarlo con esos orbes jades, tan dulces y cautivadores, ¿ que le ocurría?, el en primer lugar no tendría que estar haciendo esto, se estaba metiendo en problemas y lo sabia, sin embargo noche a noche se encargo de colarse en sus sueños, algo lo atraía una especie de hilo rojo que nadie podría cortar ni siquiera….su ángel blanco.

De pronto se vio acorralado, debía estar cumpliendo con su deber de ángel de la muerte, aun así quiso romper las reglas, viendo que pasaría si le arrebatara la protegida a un ángel blanco.

Sin previo aviso la ventana se abrió, invitando a la ventisca otoñal, Sasuke frunció el ceño y se encamino hacia la misma, no sin antes voltearse a ver el rostro de Sakura que lo miraba algo confundida.

- Sakura, te estaré esperando.- susurro para cambiar de color sus ojos.

En las afueras, del edificio, sobre un rascacielos, un joven de cabellos blancos miraba con curiosidad al recién llegado.

- ¿que es lo que hacías allí?

- Eso no te incumbe.- dijo inexpresivo.

- Si se entera tu hermano…- fue interrumpido.

- No se enterara, ¿de acuerdo?- expreso amenazante.

- Si, Sasuke, tranquilo, pero dime ¿quien era la niña?- pregunto con aires de perversión en su voz.

- Dije que no te metieras…Suigetsu.-

El joven ensancho su sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando sus afilados dientes, siguiendo el paso de Sasuke entre edificios, ocultos en la oscuridad de la noche.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana y el cerro, enfoco su mirada en la luna que brillaba en su cuarto menguante. Aun no entendía que era lo que había sucedido, aquel joven, era un ángel, aquel niño que se aparecía en sus sueños resulto ser un ángel y de la guarda, la cabeza le dolía, la confusión se adueñaba causando estragos, un mal presentimiento se presentaba en su corazón que latía incesante, pero también sentía felicidad, si había algo que había deseado con intensidad era saber quien era aquel niño que tanto la obsesiono los años en los que siempre lo soñó.

Se dirigió a la cocina de su casa, su madre, se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala a la espera de su padre, hacia algunos años el comportamiento de su padre se había vuelto algo extraño, ya no era dulce y considerado, había caído en el Visio del alcohol tras la perdida de su empleo, muchas veces había deseado que todo fuese como cuando era niña y eran una familia unida y feliz, pero siempre al abrir sus ojos volvía a la realidad del presente en la que su padre no volvía por días a su casa, en la que su madre lloraba todas las noches, en las que ella solo era una niña sola.

Tomó una manta y cubrió a su madre que comenzaba a enfriarse la piel por la baja temperatura.

Prendió la televisión, no era muy amante de la misma, pero a veces ayudaba a distorsionar su realidad viendo la de otros, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer el plato de fideos que estaba preparado para ella, las noticias se hacían repetitivas, cada vez habían mas suicidios y muertes dudosas, el entrevistador logro hablar con uno de los detectives al mando del caso Kakashi Hatake, callo en cuenta que era el hombre que la había entrevistado en la tarde, de un momento a otro la realidad se mezclaba con su realidad y eso la asustaba, apago el artefacto eléctrico, lavo lo que había usado y se encamino a su habitación el día siguiente le esperaban algunas evaluaciones trimestrales.

Se sentó en el escritorio y encendió la luz de noche, debía estudiar al menos un simple rapazo, eso siempre la sacaba de sus perturbaciones diarias, el estudio era una buena salida para la mente.

De pronto sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos, era inexplicable, o tal vez trataba de ocultar su pesar, era inevitable, restregó sus ojos, quitándose las gotas que caían incesantes, tratando de serenarse para no enloquecer.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió escribiendo ecuaciones y problemas matemáticos, eran más simples que los problemas de la vida en si, las horas pasaron y sus ojos cerraron sus persianas conduciéndola a la inconsciente del sueño reparador.

Oscuridad, ya nada era extraño y mas en sus sueños, el niño su ángel en el mismo sueño, sosteniendo su uchiwa, tapando parte de su boca, mirándola fijamente , el campo de visión se reducía a él, la vista fue acortando la distancia sin tener que moverse de su lugar, el niño movió su abanico y abrió la boca expresando algunas palabras que no pudieron ser escuchadas, el eco susurrante la invadió luego de unos segundos se escuchaba por todo el lugar, su pequeño mundo alejado de todo, su mundo el de ella y él.

- "…Te daré lo que desees, ven a mi, seré tu ángel de la guarda…"

.

.

.

* * *

Hola !

Dejanto la conti n_n

Espero sea de su agrado!

Gracias a las que comentan, y a los que no tambien , ya saben dejen revs!

Gracias por leer!

Lin


	5. Chapter 5 : Espinas

_Guardian Angel. Sasusaku Fanfic. By Lin._

_._

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

* * *

_Capìtulo 5 : Espinas._

.

.

- ¡Hermano!- llamo un pequeño niño vestido con su yukata negra.

- El joven al escucharlo se da la vuelta para encararlo, sonríe tiernamente y se acerca a él.

- ¿a donde te diriges?- pregunto con tristeza en su voz.

- A un lugar al que no puedes ir.- respondió acuclillándose para estar a su altura.

- Pero yo quiero ir contigo.- hablo desesperadamente.

- No puedes Sasuke-chan, debes obedecer, algún día estaremos juntos, lo prometo.- pronuncio seguro de sus palabras.

- Hermano, siento que esta es una despedida sin retorno, ¿nos volveremos a ver?-

- Claro que si.- prometió con una sonrisa

- ¿Lo prometes?- pregunto con una lagrima a punto de salir.

- Si.- respondió con una opresión en su pecho.

La niebla, ambientaba la escena, gris, oscuro y frío, el mayor de los hermanos, caminó vestido con su yukata blanca por un largo sendero, dejando atrás al pequeño que lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Sasuke… ¿que has hecho?- susurro impactado al ver al niño sonreír débilmente.

Su cuerpo pendía de una soga que rodeaba su pequeño cuello, sin vida, el frío se apodero de la materia, liberando su esencia.

El mayor de los hermanos, derramo una lagrima, se suponía que el tendría que crecer feliz, convirtiéndose en lo que él no podría ser.

- ahora estaremos juntos para siempre, hermano.- hablo el niño algo animado.

- No lo entiendes, no quería esto para ti…- murmuro con un nudo en la garganta.

- Pero yo solo quería…- fue interrumpido.

- ¡Sasuke, nunca te perdonare esto!- hablo sumamente dolido.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron súbitamente al ver la luz en el fondo del túnel, nebuloso, en el que se encontraba, aquel resplandor se consumía, la humedad aumentaba, del suelo brotaron una enredaderas, cual serpientes negras con filosas espinas, escalaban por las extremidades del niño, haciéndolo, caer en la desesperación, en el dolor del sacrificio. La sangre caía en forma abstracta, alimentando a la planta oscura y viscosa, las agujas ser enterradas, lo llevaron a la agonizante sensación de muerte, en frente su hermano, presenciando el acto sin mover un solo músculo, con su mirada baja, solo el brillo de sus lágrimas se podía distinguir de aquel inexpresivo rostro.

El tiempo de la eternidad era demasiado extenso, ya sus sentidos no funcionaban, aun así podía oler la putrefacción en el aire, la sangre espesa derramada mezclaba el agua del río negro, de a uno sus dedos perdieron movilidad, su piel se sentía, rasgada, la luna dibujada, anaranjada, iluminaba sus facciones depresivas, perdiendo sus recuerdos, nublando su visión, su hermano como un holograma macabro, se borraba, convirtiéndose en una sombra, cuyas alas extendidas se acoplaban a la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

De a una, las sombras, fueron apareciendo, desplegando sus alas, rodeándolo, aun inmóvil, sin poder gritar. Acostumbrándose al dolor, notando el color que su piel había tomado después de tanto tiempo, blanco, pálido, aquella espina se había incrustado en su corazón, agonizante pudo abrir sus ojos con dificultad, sus ojos negros, habían tomado un color rojo sangre, con espigas alrededor de la pupila, oscuras como su corazón.

La planta lentamente, retrocede su accionar, volviendo de donde salio, adentrándose en el agua helada de ese extraño lugar, al ser liberado, cae de rodillas, llevándose una mano a su ojo izquierdo, sintiendo como sangre brotan de ellos en forma de gruesas lagrimas, susurrantes, anhelantes por ser escuchadas, al levantar la mirada pudo divisar a su hermano, quien lo miraba con la mirada perdida, él solo torció sus labios resecos, en forma de una débil sonrisa, el grito desgarrador salio de su boca al sentir como la piel de la espalda se agrietaba, abriéndose lentamente, haciendo mas profunda la herida, las grietas fueron desprendiendo unas alas negras, que lentamente salían, acompañadas por los sollozos de su portador.

- Bienvenido- pronuncio una voz algo fría.

Las sombras comenzaban a tomar color lentamente, materializándose las figuras, mostrando un círculo de Ángeles con alas negras, entre ellos su hermano, que aun tenia su mirada escondida.

- De ahora en adelante, serás en ángel de la muerte.- hablo la misma voz develando a su portador de cabellos naranja y ojos enigmáticos, violáceos, con círculos rodeando sus pupilas.

- ¿ángel de la muerte?- pregunto susurrante.

- Así es, los Ángeles de la muerte, se encargan de acompañar a las almas perdidas al desencarnar.- explico ante la mirada perturbada del niño.- nosotros jamás descansaremos en paz, ya que elegimos morir por nuestra voluntad y es por ello que pagaremos el alto precio, quedando errantes sirviendo, por la eternidad.

Las pupilas del niño se dilataron, encarando a su hermano, desconsolado, se reincorporo, su mente codifico rápidamente la información, grabándose en su mente, con letras doradas, su cruel destino.

Su carácter había cambiado, ya no portaba la inocencia que lo identificaba, al pasar el tiempo, se hacia mas frío, logrando llegar al estado de insensibilidad, esperado, junto a su hermano, realizaban alguna misiones.

- "…un festival…"- susurro mentalmente, caminando junto a su hermano.

- Quédate aquí, Sasuke…- pronuncio su hermano mayor alejándose.

Se quedo allí, a su espera detras de unos arbustos, el bosque era realmente espeso y oscuro. Los gritos de unas mujeres se escucho, los sollozos seguidos de inquebrantable llanto, una mujer, sostenía el cuerpo, aun tibio, de un anciano.

Itachi a su lado, hizo una leve reverencia al espíritu que se liberaba del cuerpo, ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

El menor de los Uchiha no se percato, siquiera de la llegada de su hermano con el anciano ya que estaba observando algo que hizo que su inerte corazón diera una leve descarga eléctrica por su cuerpo, brindándole, una curiosa sensación.

- "… ¿por que puedes verme?..."- se pregunto ante la mirada atónita de una portadora de orbes jade.

El contacto lo asombraba, mas sin embargo algo lo motivaba dentro de el un extraña fuerza, lo atraía hacia ella, una niña de cabellera rosa, como si adivinara su deseo instalado, se fue acercando lentamente, con la mirada ansiosa pero algo temerosa, algo contradictorio, la pequeña continuaba su andar, con pequeños pasos impulsada por la curiosidad ilimitada.

Una luz la iluminada, un brillo divino junto a ella centellaba con intensidad, ahí a su izquierda, cubierto por un aura blanca y pura, digna de un ángel blanco, debelando a un niño rubio, de ojos azules que lo miraban desafiante.

Al pasar de los años se fue haciendo cada vez mas devoto de su misión, había entendido el sistema de los Ángeles negros y de la enemistad que existía con los blancos.

Sintió que desde el día en que vio a aquella niña, se creo un tipo de rivalidad personal contra los Ángeles blancos en especial contra aquel que había visto, desafiarlo.

Incontables veces había observado a la niña convertirse en una hermosa joven que cada día llamaba más su atención, curiosidad, ¿tal vez?, no lo sabía.

Algo lo incitaba, algo hacia que ansíe el momento en "quitarle" a su protegida, por haber osado retarlo, su patética presencia en los sueños de la pelirosa, le causaba cierto aliento, animándolo a aumentar su deseo, convirtiéndolo en propósito.

Había encontrado una grieta en los sueños que lograba infiltrar, sus mentes estaban conectadas, como si fuese telepatía, la calidez de su alma lo llamaba noche a noche, la ternura que desbordaba de sus ojos y su dulce voz, susurrante entre sueños, era la única manera que había encontrado para estar cerca de ese ser que lo había cautivado, pero una vez mas, interponiéndose en su camino, estaba Naruto, ese ángel blanco que interfería en sus planes, se había materializado para estar personalmente junto a Sakura, logrando que la ira lo tomara desprevenido, envidiando su lugar. Deseando ser blanco.

"…_EL SER HUMANO ES EL QUE ELIGE A QUIEN SEGUIR, DIOS CREO A LOS HUMANOS Y LOS DEJO SER LIBRES, ELLOS TIENEN EL PODER DE ELECCION, ELLOS ELIGEN SU CAMINO_…"

Esbozó una media sonrisa, sintiéndose ya triunfante, sentado sobre la azotea de un alto edificio, con la luna de fondo, cerro sus ojos recordando la sensación que tubo al estar tan cerca de ella. Su aroma, dulce, la suavidad de su cabello, su voz frágil, su cuerpo, simplemente perfecto, sin notarlo sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos.

Siente una presencia que se acercaba a paso lento por detrás, cierra sus ojos lentamente, serenándose.

- Sasuke, ¿que sucede?- pregunto sin mas el mayor de los Uchiha apareciendo en la escena.

- Nada.- expreso fríamente.

- No es necesario que me lo ocultes, te conozco demasiado, hermanito.-pronuncio molestando al menor.

- No hay nada que ocultar, por que no existe nada que deba contarte a ti.- hablo confiado.

- No creas que no lo he notado, Sasuke, estas muy inquieto últimamente.- hizo una leve pausa.- así como yo me percate de eso, los demás también lo harán.-

- No me subestimes, hermano.-pronuncio reincorporándose, pasando por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

- No olvides que nosotros no debemos involucrarnos con ningún mortal.- comento antes de que siguiera caminando, con sus ojos cerrados.-

- Y tu no olvides, que ya no soy un niño.-

- Es por eso mismo que te lo advierto, no quiero que salgas herido.-hablo encarandolo.

- Hmp.-expresó ladeando la cabeza.

- Ya nada puede pasarme, que empeore mi destino.-comento altivo apuntando al cielo.

- ¿Que es lo que te propones?-interrogo seriamente.

- Es asunto mío, hermano, no te entrometas.-dijo dando la vuelta sobre su eje

- No puedo dejar que te arriesgues con algo que sabes que no ganaras.-comentó antes de que su hermano se echara a andar.

- Ya veremos.-

- ¡Sasuke!.- llamo viendo como su hermano emprendía vuelo por los aires.

- ¿Problemas?- pregunto susurrante una voz muy conocida para el.

- Nada importante.- contesto aun sin voltear.

- Oye, Sasuke se ha estado comportando un tanto diferente los últimos días…- comento mirando con sus intensos ojos verdes, la cabellera del Uchiha.- creo que será mejor que lo detengas, antes de que cometa alguna locura.-

- Si lo se, Gaara…- respondió encarándolo.

- Pein aun no lo sabe, pero no tardara en descubrir que es lo que trama…-comento mirando la luna llena.- debe apegarse al plan…-termino diciendo, para darse la vuelta y emprender vuelo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Apretó sus dientes, ante la frustración de saber que su hermano se estaba metiendo en grabes problemas por culpa de una mortal, el debía entender que ya no era un humano, que ahora es lo que es, un ente errante para siempre, el así lo quiso, sabia cual era la condena por romper las reglas y eso lo asustaba ya que solo era un niño jugando a ser rebelde, auque no supiera cual era la magnitud del problema aun.

.

* * *

.

El motivo por el que nos hemos reunido el día de hoy ya lo sabrán, los Ángeles negros están al acecho, tal vez solamente andan husmeando, aun así hay que estar preparados para cualquier cosa.- hablo seriamente la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Quien esta tras Sakura-chan?- pregunto Sai intrigado.

- Sasuke Uchiha.- pronuncio claramente, dejando un silencio y los rostros de algunos asombrados.

- El clan Uchiha…- susurro Hinata algo temerosa.

- ¡No temas Hinata-chan!- expreso eufórico Kiba.

- Deben estar alerta, para evitar que se repita la historia.-hablo la rubia ante los Ángeles.

- Yo protegeré a Sakura-chan, ¡cueste lo que cueste!- anuncio Naruto apretando su puño.

- Es por ese motivo que te materializaste, Naruto?- pregunto TenTen algo vacilante.

- Si, Sasuke se estuvo metiendo en los sueños de Sakura, persiguiéndola desde que es niña pero últimamente, se ha acercado demasiado.-comento recordando las reiteradas veces en la que vio al Uchiha, buscando a su protegida.

- Bueno ya saben que hacer, solamente estén alerta, Naruto trata de controlarte, tal vez todo sea pasajero.-

- No lo creo, vi a Sasuke muy seguro de lo que hacia.- comento dándose la vuelta.

- Aun así, debes estar sereno, eres un ángel de luz, solo debes proteger, no atacar, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si.- respondió no muy convencido.

- En tanto a los demás vigilen las zonas de sus protegidos.

Los presentes asintieron mirando la frustración plasmada en el rostro de Naruto.

.

* * *

.

¿Suigetsu?- susurro con un hilo de voz, una joven tumbada en la superficie cubierta de la viscosa planta oscura, con sus alas ensangrentadas por la brusquedad con la que se habían desprendido de su espalda.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hola!_

_LLego la conti, gracias por los revs n_n_

_espero sea de su agrado!_

_Gracias por leer._

_Lin._


End file.
